Chance For Live
by Cho Kyuka
Summary: "Tuhan... Terima kasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk terus hidup... Sehingga aku bisa disini memeluk orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini...". Pairing : KyuMin, slight!YeWook,EunHae,HeeTeuk. Warning : YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read. RnR pleaseee


**Chance For Live**

**Pairing : (lagi lagi) KyuMin**

**Side pairing : slight! YeWook, slight! EunHae, slight! HeeTeuk**

**Rating : T**

******Warning: YAOI - Don't Like Don't Read, TYPO(s)**** , Geje, Abal, Alur kecepetan, dll**

**Summary : Kyuhyun pulang dengan lesu setelah syuting Strong Heart (summary macam apa ini =.=")**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin are belongs to each other ^^**

**Lagi lagi fanfict geje dari author newbie disini. Lagi lagi terisnpirasi gara gara nonton tv show nya Suju. Fict ini terisnpirasi setelah autor nonton ulang Strong Heart yang bintang tamu nya Siwon, Donghae, n Kyuhyun.**

**Monggo kalo mau di baca ^^**

* * *

><p>Malam itu suasana dorm agak sepi. Beberapa member memang sedang ada schedule sendiri sendiri. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun sedang syuting Strong Heart. Heechul sedang di studio, buat siap siap siaran Youngstreet. Yesung dan Ryewook asyik di dalam kamar mereka. Mungkin mengurus "anak anak" mereka, ddangko's brother.<p>

Tinggalah Sungmin sendiri yang bingung mau ngapain. Kyuhyun nya sedang pergi, sedangkan kalo mau ngobrol sama Ryewook, sudah dipastikan dia akan diusir oleh Yesung dari kamar mereka karena mengganggu. Akhirnya dia memilih membaca buku aja di kamar. Menunggu sampai member lain pulang dari syuting strong heart.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar suara suara di ruang tengah.

"Ah mungkin mereka sudah pulang..." kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari kasur pink nya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ternyata benar. Semua member udah kembali.

"Aaah kalian udah pulang..." kata Sungmin. Para member langsung melihat ke arah bunny boy itu.

"Iya... Kami sudah pulang Sungmin ah..." kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum melihat dongsaeng nya itu.

"Gimana syuting nya?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Lancar dong hyung! Seperti biasa, sukses! Penonton tertawa terpingkal pingkal saat Siwon, Hae, Hodong hyung, dan SeungGi shii bergantian mencoba penyemprot angin itu... Haha aku yakin rating nya akan tinggi" kata Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Bahkan Shindong pun melakukan video love message buat Nari ah" kata Leeteuk sambil senyum senyum ke arah Shindong. Shindong mendengar nya hanya tersenyum malu malu.

"Yah hyung... Kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu..." kata Shindong. Yang dijawab dengan tertawa oleh Leeteuk. Dia gemas melihat dongsaeng nya ini sedang falling in love.

"Kau tau Sungmin hyung, tadi Hae cerita bahwa dia itu King of Tears. Dan di sela sela dia bercerita, dia pun tetap menitikkan air mata nya... Hahaha. Aku yakin, kalau itu bukan syuting, dia pasti udah nangis beneran deh..." kata Eunhyuk lagi sambil tertawa. Donghae langsung melotot pada kekasih nya itu.

"Yah Hyukie... Kau keberatan dengan itu? Huh! Padahal aku udah berhasil membuat dan menampilkan logo song nya Strong Heart sesuai permintaan mu itu..." kata Donghae manyun. Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum melihat namchingu nya itu ngambek. Gini nih, kadang kadang sifat childish nya Donghae keluar. Kalo udah gini, mau ga mau Eunhyuk harus merayu nya

"Nah nah... Fishy ku ngambek deh... Siapa bilang aku keberatan... Aku kan cuma cerita ke Sungmin hyung... Dan makasih Hae atas lagu nya... Gomawo udah mau menuruti permintaanku... Saranghae..." kata Eunhyuk sambil merangkul lengan Donghae manja. "Jangan marah lagi dong..."

Sungmin cuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan EunHae couple di depan nya itu. Sepertinya syuting Strong Heart tadi berjalan lancar. Sayang dia tidak bisa berada disana.

Lalu dia sadar, ternyata Kyuhyun belum kembali ke dorm.

"Loh hyung... Kyuhyunie kemana?" tanya Sungmin ke Leeteuk.

"Aah Kyuhyunie tadi mampir ke mini market di bawah sebentar..." kata Leeteuk.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali, dan berjalan masuk ke ruang tengah. Melihat magnae itu kembali, muka Sungmin langsung ceria

"Aah Kyunie..." kata Sungmin sambil berjalan menghampiri namja chingu nya itu. Kyuhyun memberi seulas senyum pada hyung tersayang nya itu,

"Aku pulang hyung..." kata nya sambil mencium kening Sungmin. Setelah dahi nya di kecup, Sungmin mendongakkan wajah nya melihat muka Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sedang tersenyum, tapi terlihat ada kesedihan di matanya

"Kyu... Gwenchanayo? Kamu kenapa? Kok keliatan nya sedih?" tanya Sungmin dengan khawatir. Tangan nya terulur mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng,

"Gwenchana hyung... Aku gapapa kok... Cuma cape aja..." kata nya meyakinkan namja di depan nya itu

"Jinjayo?" tanya Sungmin ga percaya.

"Iya chagiya... Makanya itu aku ke kamar dulu ya... Hyungdeul aku ke kamar duluan ya..." kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke kamarnya dan Sungmin. Sungmin dan semua member hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun yang masuk ke kamar.

"Hyung... Kyu kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yng terjadi di tempat syuting tadi?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat tingkah kekasih nya itu. Ga biasa biasa nya Kyuhyun diam seperti itu.

"Molla hyung... Kayanya sih tadi dia biasa biasa aja... Cuma emang sepanjang perjalanan pulang dia diem aja sih..." kata Siwon.

"Sudahlah Minnie ah... Mungkin Kyuhyunie emang baru cape... Biarin aja dia istirahat..." kata Leeteuk menenangkan dongsaeng nya itu. Sungmin tetep diem aja. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah... Ayo kalian semua istirahat... Kita besok masih ada schedule lain nya..." kata Leeteuk menyuruh 'anak anak' nya beristirahat. Mereka semua berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar masing masing

"Loh hyung ga tidur?" tanya Donghae melihat Leeteuk tetap duduk di sofa. Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menggeleng

"Ani... Aku mau menunggu Heechul ah pulang... Paling sebentar lagi... Baru habis itu aku tidur...". Mereka mengangguk

"Kalo gitu kami tidur ya hyung... Selamat malam..." kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Donghae. Begitu juga lain nya.

.

Sungmin juga segera menuju kamarnya. Dia akan mencoba bertanya lagi. Ada apa sebenernya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ketika dia membuka pintu, dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur nya. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada lututnya, sedangkan dua tangan nya disatukan. Kepala nya menunduk. Kyuhyun selalu begitu kalau sedang sedih ato sedang ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan nya. Dan Sungmin mengetahui kebiasaan nya itu. Oleh karena itu, dia langsung bergegas menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Kamu kenapa? Gwenchanayo? Ceritalah..." kata Sungmin pelan sambil memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Dan tiba tiba, Sungmin sudah ditarik dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bahu Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Dan Sungmin merasakan bahu nya basah. Kyuhyun menangis.

"Sssh... Kyu... Uljima... Ssh... Tenanglah... Aku selalu ada disampingmu... Ssh uljima..." kata Sungmin sambil membelai rambut dan punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan nya.

Begitulah Kyuhyun. Di depan semua orang dia terlihat tenang dan dewasa. Di depan hyungdeul nya dia terkenal jahil dan kadang menyebalkan. Bahkan di juluki sebagai evil maknae. Tapi hanya di depan Sungmin lah dia bisa menceritakan kesedihan nya, menumpahkan air mata nya, dan memperlihatkan kerapuhan nya. Hanya di depan Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya tangis Kyuhyun mereda. Dia lalu melonggarkan pelukan nya pada Sungmin dan mengangkat muka nya menatap namja chingu nya yang sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum sayang. Sungmin mengangkat tangan nya ke pipi Kyuhyun untuk menghapus air mata nya.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun menjawabnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Ne... Gomawo hyung... Mianhe... Aku selalu menangis di depan mu... Kau selalu melihat sisi rapuhku"

"Gwenchana Kyu... Aku ini kekasihmu... Aku tempat mu buat bersandar saat kamu sedih. Tentu bukan masalah kan kalo aku melihat sisi rapuhmu? Aku pun gitu. Itu kan guna seorang sahabat dan juga kekasih?" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sekarang ceritalah Kyu... Ada apa sebenernya? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kau tahu kan kemarin kemarin aku sempat bingung saat Manager hyung bilang aku akan tampil di Strong Heart? Aku bingung mau bercerita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang kejadian 3 tahun lalu... Kejadian saat aku kecelakaan itu...". Sungmin terkesiap mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. Dan akhirnya tadi aku menceritakan semua nya di Strong Heart. Mulai aku berada di mobil saat kecelakaan itu. Gimana perasaanku saat aku tergeletak di jalan, saat Eunhyuk hyung berlari ke sampingku dan memegang tanganku dan bersama sama berdoa. Aku juga bercerita bagaimana aku divonis dokter bahwa aku akan mati. Bagaimana ayahku menolak operasi yang dapat membuat tenggorokan ku tidak bisa dibuat untuk menyanyi lagi. Lalu tiba tiba ada keajaiban, datang seorang dokter yang bisa mengoprasi ku tanpa harus merusak tenggorokan ku. Dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali kesini... Kembali di antara kalian lagi..." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin yang mendengar cerita itu, tidak bisa menahan tangis nya. Ia ingat bagaimana perasaan nya saat itu. Mengetahui dongsaeng kesayangan nya berada di ambang maut. Dan dia hanya bisa menangis setiap malam mendoakan Kyuhyun, menjenguk nya setiap malam di rumah sakit, dan berharap Kyuhyun cepat sembuh. Saat itu adalah waktu paling menyedihkan dalam hidup nya.

Kyuhyun lalu memeluk kekasih nya yang sekarang sudah bersimbah air mata itu.

"Kau tahu hyung... Aku terus berpikir, jika saat itu aku mati, lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku. Bagaimana dengan Super Junior. Bagaimana dengan perasaanku pada mu hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada hyung nya ini setelah mereka syuting mini drama. Sebelum nya dia hanya menganggap Sungmin adalah hyung terbaiknya di Super Junior. Hyung yang pertama kali bersikap baik padanya saat pertama kali dia bergabung. Tetapi setelah mini drama, perasaan itu pun makin berkembang. Begitu juga Sungmin. Tetapi sebelum perasaan mereka tersampaikan, kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Tapi aku sekarang bersyukur sekali Tuhan masih sayang kepadaku. Dia memberikan keajaiban Nya kepadaku. Dia berikan aku hidup sekali lagi. Untuk kembali ke keluarga ku. Kembali ke Super Junior. Dan kembali untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu hyung..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin masih menangis di dada Kyuhyun. Dia ingat bagaimana akhirnya semua mimpi buruk itu berlalu dan Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaan nya beberapa bulan setelah dia kembali.

Kyuhyun lalu melonggarkan pelukan nya, dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin untuk melihatnya. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari mata Sungmin

"Sssh... Sudah hyung... Uljima chagi..." kata Kyuhyun menenangkan kekasih nya itu. Dia lalu mencium kening Sungmin. Lalu turun mencium kedua mata dan pipi Sungmin, dan akhirnya mengecup bibir mungil Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun membuka mata, Sungmin sedang tersenyum manis di depan nya walau masih sesenggukan

"Kau tau Kyu... Saat kau akhirnya bisa kembali kesini... Aku benar benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Karena Dia telah mengembalikan mu kembali diantara kami dan juga di samping ku... Sebagai seorang dongsaeng terbaikku dan kekasih kesayanganku..." kata Sungmin.

"Saranghae chagiya... Jeongmal saranghamnida..." kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Kyuhyun mencium lagi kekasihnya itu. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Bibir Kyuhyun menuntut bibir Sungmin membuka. Dan setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman mesra, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman nya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

"Nado Kyu... Nado saranghae..." kata Sungmin sambil mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu tersenyum bersama.

"Udah malem hyung... Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur..." kata Kyuhyun sambil rebahan di kasur nya, dan menarik Sungmin untuk tidur di sebelah nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sudah terdengar nafas teratur Sungmin di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu tertidur pulas. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukan nya,

"Tuhan... Terima kasih kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk terus hidup... Sehingga aku bisa disini memeluk orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini..."

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p>Gimana? Geje kan? Abal kan? *Readers ngangguk ngangguk setuju ama author<p>

Mianhae chingudeul kalo fict in geje... dan lagi lagi pairing nya KyuMin *sigh nasib jadi KyuMin shipper* hoho. Author baru stuck ide. Pas liet strong heart eh muncul idenya gini deh. Mianhae kalo jelek... *deep bow

.

Gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah review di "No Other, It Has To Be You"... Jeongmal kamsahamnida! *Kasih kue atu atu ke readers ^^

buat chingudeul yang minta sequel nya... hehehe. harap sabar ya! Author bener bener baru stuck ide nih buat bikin sequel nya. Udah ada ide dikit dikit sih, cuma belum pas buat dijadiin fict #curcol

Tapi kalo ntar idenya sedang mulus, Author usahain bikin sequelnya deh...

Balesan reviewnya author kasih di sequel nya aja ya (doakan ide author keluar ya buat bikin sequel nya) hehehe

.

udah deh segitu aja cuap cuap nya...

langsung di review aja deh... *kepedean lu thor, emang ada yang mau nge review! hiks author pundung di pojokan*

Mind to RnR, please? *author tetep berusaha meminta review. hahaha

See you in other fanfict...

Kamshahamnida ^^


End file.
